


my knight in shining armor

by maureenbrown



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dreams, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Riley gallops freely through the woods, making haste as the wind seethes through her hair—or what’s little that’s escaped from her helmet, anyways. She lightly nudges her steeds’ side, urging it to sprint faster as she clutches the reigns, leaning forward so she doesn’t topple off.“Faster, faster, Peaches!” She whispers, her eyes narrowed in sight of the target in front of her. As soon as her horse arrives and skids to a stop in front of the lofty tower in front of her, she hops off from one side valiantly, tearing off the stifling appendage weighing down her shoulders. She drops it to her side on the grass, careful to avoid Peaches’ hooves as she cups her hands over her mouth. “Princess Maya!” She yells, and a moment later, a girl pops her head out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/gifts).



Riley gallops freely through the woods, making haste as the wind seethes through her hair—or what’s little that’s escaped from her helmet, anyways. She lightly nudges her steeds’ side, urging it to sprint faster as she clutches the reigns, leaning forward so she doesn’t topple off. 

“Faster, faster, Peaches!” She whispers, her eyes narrowed in sight of the target in front of her. As soon as her horse arrives and skids to a stop in front of the lofty tower in front of her, she hops off from one side valiantly, tearing off the stifling appendage weighing down her shoulders. She drops it to her side on the grass, careful to avoid Peaches’ hooves as she cups her hands over her mouth. “Princess Maya!” She yells, and a moment later, a girl pops her head out.

Maya’s hair is golden, and from the view of the window at the top of her fortress, it appears to be very long. A tilted flower crown made from ones that Riley had picked for her earlier rests on her head lopsidedly. Her skin is light and she rests her chin on her hand, peering down at Riley and looking amused, her pink lips upturned slightly. “Yes, Riles?”

“I’ve come back! Did you miss me?” Riley asks, practically bouncing on her heels, the metal giving short clanging sounds muffled against the meadow beneath her feet. 

“Only a little.” Maya relents, lifting a hand to run it through her endless tangle of golden hair, traveling down the roots unseen from her view.

“What’re you waiting for, Maya? Can I come up?” Riley asks, still shouting though Maya continues to talk at a normal tone, clearly teasing so she has to strain to hear it.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of enjoying the view from up here.” Maya replies coyly, biting down on her lower lip to stifle her giggle from bursting out, and Riley tips her head back in hopes of it rolling away with a loud, overdramatic groan.

“Come on, we both know I can’t scale this wall myself.” She whines impatiently, hoping the view is lengthy enough so that Maya can’t see the way she smiles even if she’s trying to play along.

“But it was funny to see you try.” Maya points out, tilting her head to the side as if reminiscing.

“I nearly fell off the side!” Riley exclaims, putting her hands on her hips stubbornly.

“It was funny up until then.” Maya corrects, and Riley deems satisfied, backtracking so she can tie Peaches’ leash to a nearby tree, petting her muzzle a couple of times and even carefully kissing her cheek. 

Maya, in the meantime, prepares to throw her luxurious hair out of the window. She smooths it as best as she can so there’s little to no tangles, gathering it in her arms before letting it spring free, waves cascading down and just brushing the tips of the grass. 

Riley approaches her, wrapping a long lock of hair around her fist, clasping a loose brick with her free hand. Maya visibly winces for what’s to come, but she sets her jaw hard and grits her teeth visibly to contain any more signs of pain. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Riley calls, though she’s done this too many times to count.

“I’m not going to have you scale the wall again. Come on, Riley.” Maya says, bracing herself as she shuts her eyes tightly.

Riley nods dutifully, stalling no longer as she hauls herself up the side of Maya’s fortress. She stops every time she hears something that remotely resembles pain, calling up reassurances as she pets her hair, Maya squeezing her eyes shut every time as she battles a headache. It takes around half an hour, but eventually, Riley hops up to the ledge, her knuckles going white with the effort not to pull her hair even more, leaping in through the window once Maya’s given her space.

Maya gathers her hair religiously like she does every time, her face screwed up in pain before she collapses on her bed, shoving some strewn books to the side to make room for Riley. Her flower crown is crooked yet again, falling in front of her eyes so she blows it away, massaging her temple gingerly. “Doesn’t get easier any time.”

Riley opens her mouth to spout apologies, but Maya moves her hand to clap it over her mouth gracelessly. “Don’t apologize. It makes living up here so much easier to see you every day.” Her tone doesn’t drip with affection, though it’s clearly there. Riley coos quietly and moves to turn on her side, sitting up and propping herself on her back. 

“Come over here, let me do that.” She tells her helpfully, and Maya grumbles but shifts to rest her head in Riley’s lap so she can take over carefully pressing the pads of her fingertips to her scalp, amending tiny patterns. 

“Feel better?” She asks, and Maya snorts.

“You only do this so many times, Riles.” She grumbles, which typically means ‘yes’ simplified. 

Riley shrugs at Maya’s logic, but continues to carefully run her fingers through her hair until the princess deems fit, sitting up and turning to face Riley on her side.

“Thanks for coming.” She tells her, propping her chin up on her fist, her smile miniscule but warm regardless as Riley mirrors her position.

“Of course. I love coming to see you every day.” Riley replies giddily, one of her pony tails falling over her shoulder as she twirls it around her fingertips idly. “And one of these days, you’ll be free and you can finally meet Peaches.” 

Maya snorts, rolling her eyes briefly, though she doesn’t bother hiding her amusement. “And I’m just dying to ride her.” 

“It can be a group effort. Peaches has told me she’s excited before.” Riley tells her matter-of-factly, and Maya sighs exaggeratedly.

“She’s told you that. Face to face.” She repeats for clarification.

“Exactly. She wanted me to tell you, though.” When Maya cocks an eyebrow, Riley continues, unperturbed. “She’s very shy.”

“Oh, how could I have forgotten.” Maya drones, her tone flat before she laughs once softly, moving to sling an arm around Riley’s waist to tug her closer, the knight resting her head on her shoulder automatically.

“You going to come again tomorrow?” Maya asks against the top of Riley’s head while the girl places a hand on her waist.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Riley mumbles, sighing contentedly.

…

Riley stirs carefully, her legs a jumble with Maya’s. The blankets are pulled up to her chin, her face partially buried in a pillow as her hair sticks out in all directions. She blinks a couple times, surprised to see Maya in pajamas instead of a gown, her golden hair messy and back to its usual length down by her shoulders. 

Maya doesn’t take long to awaken either, blinking her eyes open and smiling almost immediately once she sees Riley, the other girl immediately chipper despite them staying up late last night. 

“Hey, Maya! You’ll never guess the dream I had.” She greets. 

Maya lifts a hand, taking a moment to rub her eyes before plopping her head back down on her pillow. “Alright. Shoot.”

Riley practically squeals, sitting up so she’s sitting cross legged with her legs tucked underneath her, her hands folded neatly in her lap. 

“It all started out with me, your knight in shining armor…”

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting over my writers block !! my prompt was based loosely on femme knights and shy butch princesses, which didn't work out completely.
> 
> my tumblr is @sappicmaia !


End file.
